


This Passionate Fire Of Yours

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Femslashficlets [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: One thing that Trisha liked about Olivia was how fierce her inner fire was.





	This Passionate Fire Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Set early during Book 1 of the Royal Romance series. I ship MC/Olivia, so I'm trying to get a feel for the pairing through writing.
> 
> Written during femslashficlet's remainder week to the past prompt, _#219: fire_.

Trisha knows she has fallen in love with Olivia instead of the Prince. There is a passionate flame within her that Trisha thought was one of Olivia’s most attractive features. 

It is one of the many things that she liked about Olivia.

She relishes trying to count the line of freckles just barely hidden by makeup before Olivia has a chance to notice her staring.

She wholeheartedly respects the way that Olivia can attract the attention of a room to her at the very moment that she enters it. Trisha wished privately she was able to be as fearlessly confident as her.

Forget the Prince and the ridiculous crown that they happened to be currently competing over; she ached to date Olivia instead.

Trisha is just happy to have the chance to get to know her and hopeful that they can be friends. That their friendship can grow into something more when Olivia decides that she is willing to date someone below her station.

Trisha is determined to be content with the relationship they have now, and love her rival slash friend from a distance.

Olivia might not share her affections now, but maybe, just maybe, she will in the future.


End file.
